


Ai confini del mondo

by skyearth85



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perché non mi hai bloccato Efestione! Perché lo stai facendo solo ora?! Perché non hai cercato di convincermi prima?! Ora è troppo tardi! Ci siamo spinti troppo oltre!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai confini del mondo

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a Flora per i suggerimenti tecnici, ad Enys per i consigli (ma Achi&Pat forever!) e alle ragazze della ml e del forum erosathanatos per le discussioni "ispiranti" ^_^  
> Dedica speciale alla sist Soffio, perché è sempre la mia sist ;p

Un bagno era quello che ci voleva, in quel caldo così strano, così pesante. L'aria era quasi irrespirabile, malsana e densa. I vestiti erano pesanti, ruvidi e fastidiosi sulla pelle. Sorrise, chissà cosa avrebbe pensato quel vecchio bastardo dei suoi pensieri di femminuccia? Una volta dormiva durante il rigido inverno Macedone senza coperte, mentre ora si lamentava del tessuto degli abiti?  
Sospirò pesantemente. Era colpa del caldo. Era tutta colpa di quel dannato caldo.  
Quel giorno era stanco e ascoltare tutti quei questuanti non l'aveva certo rilassato, decise perciò di recarsi nelle sue stanze per riposare, non si sentiva in vena di gozzovigliare.  
Non appena entrò, però, avvertì un'altra presenza. I suoi sensi di soldato difficilmente lo traevano in inganno.  
Chi era? Rossane? No, avrebbe riempito l'aria dei suoi profumi da donna. Anche Bagoa, era da escludersi. Era qualcuno di più... pesante, meno aggraziato. Era un passo più secco, nervoso.  
"Efestione."  
Il suo generale voltò il viso di scatto nella sua direzione. Evidentemente era così concentrato che non l'aveva sentito arrivare. Un sorriso si dipinse sul volto del re. Il suo Patroclo. Era uno dei pochi, che aveva deciso di imitarlo ed indossava spesso gli abiti dei persiani. In quel momento portava quella bella veste rossa che gli aveva regalato Tolomeo, quella con i ricami blu e bianchi: una pantera che sfida un leone sul retro e arabeschi davanti. I lunghi capelli erano trattenuti da un fermaglio d'avorio a forma di mezzaluna, un suo regalo. I suoi occhi erano ancora più affascinanti con la kajal che ne evidenziava il contorno.  
Ricordava la prima volta che giunti a Babilonia Phai aveva provato il kajal. Sul principio gli veniva da ridere, ma poi ricordò come dovette ammettere anche con se stesso che stava benissimo. O era il ricordo di quella notte, quando uno sconosciuto sensuale l'aveva sottomesso ai suoi desideri? Efestione riusciva ancora ad essere un mistero per lui.  
"Alessandro, devo parlarti." Perché il tono della sua voce era così grave?  
"Era da tanto tempo che non venivi nei miei appartamenti." L'aveva pensato spesso ultimamente, durante i festini e i banchetti. Era sempre lì, vicino a lui, eppure così lontano...  
Un sorriso triste illuminò il volto dell'amico.  
"E' mancata..." guardò le mani, come a trarne ispirazione "...l'occasione, diciamo così."  
"Le mie stanze sono sempre aperte per te." Non capiva, perché quell'espressione così sarcastica, malinconica, struggente? Come si poteva definire quel volto? Pensava di conoscerne ogni sfumatura, e invece... chi aveva di fronte? Un estraneo? Da quando non gli permetteva di raggiungere il suo cuore? Perché gli occhi di Efestione rifiutavano i suoi?  
"Xander, sono qui per parlarti come tuo generale." Un sospiro pesante, come a cercare dentro di se la forza per proseguire "I miei soldati sono stufi. Tutti sono stufi di stare in questa landa malsana. Stanno... stanno pensando di ammutinarsi. Sono solo voci, ma lo scontento è tangibile. E se si mettono a tacere i facinorosi, è peggio. I tuoi uomini stanno perdendo la fiducia in te." Il re l'interruppe bruscamente.  
"Non mi stai dicendo nulla di nuovo, che non sappia. Hai visto no, cos'è successo?! Ma... obbediranno! Obbediranno ai miei ordini, come hanno sempre fatto." Possibile che dopo tutto questo tempo, ora che erano loro due da soli, Efestione non trovasse nulla di meglio di cui parlare?  
"Alessandro ascoltami!" Calmo, doveva restare calmo, altrimenti avrebbe ottenuto l'effetto opposto. Non era per litigare che era venuto, doveva fargli capire la situazione. Alessandro sapeva essere così ottuso, quando non voleva capire. "Xander, gli uomini non hanno più fiducia in te. Ti sentono troppo lontano da loro! Non capiscono questa tua smania di andare avanti. Vogliono tornare a casa! Xander, la situazione è davvero tesa, lo scontento sta cominciando a serpeggiare anche tra gli uomini a te più vicini!"  
Con una calma che non credeva di possedere, Alessandro gli si avvicinò.  
"Stai parlando di tradimento Efestione?"  
"No, peggio. Di destituzione."  
Destituzione. Quella parola rimbombò nella mente del re.  
"Cosa?! Quello che ne uscì era il ruggito di una belva in gabbia.  
"Ne abbiamo discusso, assieme agli altri. Alessandro, se non torni sulle tue decisioni... be', non dimenticare che per il momento in Macedonia ancora eleggiamo il nostro re." Efestione non perdeva una mossa dell'altro, temeva una reazione violenta. Non erano mai giunti a quel punto, non sapeva come avrebbe reagito.  
"Stai dicendo che sono un tiranno?! E' questo che stai dicendo?!"  
"Alessandro, tutti vogliamo tornare indietro."  
"Tutti? Anche tu quindi!" Come poteva, come poteva anche lui non capirlo?!  
"Xander." Era una supplica la sua "Io ho giurato di seguirti, fino ai confini del mondo e oltre se necessario. E lo sai che lo farei. Ma questo è quello che farebbe, e farà se tu glielo chiedi, Efestione uomo. Efestione generale non può che prendere atto di quello che tutti pensano."  
"Vi odio! Tutti!"  
"Torniamo indietro, te ne prego. E' presto, c'è tempo, ci sono così tante cose da fare, e da vedere. Torneremo più avanti, torneremo di nuovo qui ed andremo avanti, oltre l'India, fino ai confini del mondo! Ma non ora. Non adesso."  
"Siete-siete tutti limitati!"  
"Hai ragione, ci dispiace."  
"Voi non capite le grandi cose che voglio fare! Per voi sono pazzo, non è vero?"  
"No Xander, solo... sei troppo avanti. E non riusciamo a starti dietro."  
"E poi: casa! Quale casa?! Babilonia? Pella? Alessandria? Casa! Ci siamo spinti troppo in là tutti per poter decidere così facilmente qual è la nostra casa!"  
Bene, ora si aspettava che dicesse qualcosa di sensato, giusto? Ma come poteva quando aveva le braccia di Alessandro strette intorno alla sua vita e il volto appoggiato al suo?

Un rumore di passi leggeri, e l'entrata di un bellissimo ragazzo persiano, ruppero l'atmosfera che si era creata.  
Egli, non appena vide l'altro uomo, si piegò in un inchino e silenzioso come era entrato, se ne andò.  
Ormai però si erano già separati.

"Terrorizzi Bagoa." Alessandro rise divertito.  
"Cosa? Non mi sembra." Quello non era lo sguardo di uno preoccupato.  
"Se fosse stato un altro al tuo posto, sarebbe rimasto. Quando invece ci sei tu, se ne va via sempre."  
 _Magari sparisse definitivamente._ Era un pensiero ingiusto il suo, lo sapeva, ma non poteva ignorare che Alessandro dividesse il suo letto con lui.

Evidentemente qualcosa doveva essere trasparito dal suo volto, perché Alessandro lo guardava con un'espressione tra il stupito ed il malizioso.  
"Che cosa c'è Efestione? Geloso?" Lui lo era. Oh dei se lo era! Pettegolezzi, appena sussurrati in lontananza erano giunti alle sue orecchie, di un persiano che divideva il letto del suo Efestione! Voci che però non trovavano nessuna prova. O erano semplici illazioni, oppure erano molto discreti.  
"Di te? Non essere così presuntuoso da pensarlo."  
Conosceva questa sensazione. I loro occhi che si sfidavano l'un l'altro, i loro corpi così vicini da sfiorarsi, tesi, in quell'eccitazione che li pervadeva sempre prima della lotta, prima di quelle zuffe che li avevano portato a scontrarsi spesso da piccoli.  
Alessandro gli artigliò i capelli, unendo con forza i loro corpi e le loro bocche, con una smania che poche volte aveva avuto. Ma perché stupirsene? Solo Efestione gli faceva quest'effetto, questo desiderio struggente di possesso che gli impediva di ragionare coerentemente. Tipo dimenticare che se Efestione non voleva, era abbastanza forte da potersi liberare. Un dolore al basso ventre lo staccò bruscamente a quel corpo e lo fece finire a terra.  
Un risata divertita da parte di quel demonio. Erano quei modi gentili, quegli occhi così azzurri, così profondi che gli facevano perdere la testa, gli facevano dimenticare che dietro quell'aspetto così etereo, si nascondeva una persona tremendamente cocciuta, caparbia e forte.  
"Phai. Mio Phai." Poteva un nome racchiudere così tante cose?  
Lo voleva.  
Alessandro prese tra le mani i lembi della veste di Efestione e lo tirò a sé. Il compagno scivolò docilmente su di lui, fino a coprire con il suo corpo quello dell'altro.  
"E ora, mio re? Desidera qualcosa?"  
"Essere tuo." Le gambe del più giovane si sposarono fino a circondarlo, le mani scivolarono dentro la veste, fino a circondare la schiena nuda.  
"Ogni suo desiderio è un ordine." E cominciò a baciare la curva del collo, per poi scendere lungo il suo petto "Ma il pavimento è freddo. Aspetta, saliamo sul letto." Si stupiva lui stesso di quello che diceva. Non sarebbe neanche riuscito a spostarsi di qualche centimetro, non con le gambe di Alessandro allacciate alla sua vita in quel modo.  
"Non importa. Voglio essere tuo, qui, ora." Le braccia che cingevano il suo collo.  
"Con calma." Ma era più un monito rivolto a se stesso.  
"Fanculo! Non voglio fare con calma! Non resisto Phai!"  
Alessandro pensava che per lui fosse diverso?  
"Come desideri." E in preda ad un bisogno sempre crescente, spinse le sue mani dentro alle sue vesti, alla ricerca della sua pelle, mentre la bocca non faceva che tempestare di baci il volto.  
Quando sentì le carezze ricambiate, la sua pelle contro la propria, staccò il cervello, e fu solo il suo corpo a guidarlo.

Alessandro dopo molto tempo, si svegliò rilassato, un sorriso beato che s'infranse non appena si accorse di essere solo nel suo letto.  
No, no, non era così che doveva andare. Si era addormentato tra le braccia di Efestione: era con lui che voleva risvegliarsi!  
"Phai!" Maledizione a lui! Non poteva per una volta restare?!  
"Sono qui Xander, dimmi."  
 _Perfetto, già rivestito di tutto punto_  
"Dove credi di andare?" Ee lasciarmi solo, voleva aggiungere.  
"A differenza di sua maestà, ho dei compiti da svolgere." Era impagabile il viso di Alessandro: sembrava proprio un bambino al quale i genitori avevano sottratto il giocattolo preferito.  
"Quale compito è più importante di fare felice il proprio re?"  
Si avvicinò al letto, fino a sedersi affianco al suo compagno.  
"Mi sembra che questa notte abbia assecondato i tuoi voleri."  
"Phai!"  
"Non fare i capricci. Il dovere mi chiama." Un bacio per tacere eventuali proteste. "Ti amo."  
"No, Phai, ti prego, rimani con me! Ti voglio solo per me oggi!" L'aveva bloccato tra le sue braccia e gli si era aggrappato come un cucciolo.  
"Tu non hai idea di quanto mi piacerebbe." Si staccò riluttante da quel corpo così invitante, ancora avvolto dalle lenzuola, così provocante, così... _suo_ "Ma non sempre possiamo fare quello che vogliamo. Buona giornata, maestà."  
Mentre Alessandro si risdraiò, la sensazione di essere abbandonato lo avvolgeva.

La giornata, come Alessandro aveva previsto, stava diventando davvero insopportabile. Come poteva concentrarsi quando il suo unico desiderio era di essere tra le braccia di Efestione?  
E Perdicca che continuava a gironzolare per la sala, sviolinandogli numeri e dati verso i quali non provava nessun interesse, non facilitava il miglioramento del suo umore.  
"Perdicca, sono cambiato così tanto?"  
Il suo generale rimase un po' spiazzato: lui gli stava parlando di note di spesa e lui gli usciva con quella domanda molto pericolosa, veramente molto pericolosa.  
"Tutti cambiamo Alessandro."  
"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda." Voleva sentire la verità. Lui era uno dei suoi amici, doveva dirgliela.  
"Xander... ci siamo spinti troppo in là per rimanere gli stessi. Eravamo dei ragazzi, ora siamo degli uomini."  
"Perdicca, smettila. Arriva al punto. – Non era dell'umore adatto per i sofismi.  
"Come desideri. Tutti sono scontenti Alessandro, tutti vorrebbero tornare a casa, vorrebbero non essere messi da parte per... favorire la tua politica di fusione tra macedoni e persiani." Bene, l'aveva detto.  
"Non possiamo pensare di tenerli conquistati! Solo unendoci possiamo avere qualche speranza di rimanere uniti. -  
"Oh, Xander, tu non capisci. Tu pretendi che ciò accada troppo in fretta! Lascia che le cose seguano il loro corso, non accelerarle."  
"Ah! Non mi capite!"  
"Xander, hai ragione. Non ti capiamo. Vediamo solo che assumi sempre di più costumi barbari, che ti circondi di favoriti e mogli barbare. Perfino la tua guardia privata è affidata a loro. Noi vediamo questo, non riusciamo a vedere oltre, non riusciamo a vedere il futuro che dipingi."  
"Nessuno mi capisce. Nessuno."  
Perdicca si voltò, per andarsene, ma si bloccò, quasi titubante.  
"Dimmi."  
"Xander, il punto, credo che sia solo uno: a nessuno fa piacere essere al secondo posto nel cuore della persona che si ama. Tu vorresti che noi ti preferissimo qualcun altro?"  
"Voi siete sempre al primo posto." Non capiva.  
"Non è questo che ci sembra. E questo vale anche per chi ti sta vicino. Molto vicino. Buona giornata Alessandro."

Cratero vide Alessandro entrare come un furia nei suoi alloggi.  
"E' successo qualcosa?"  
"Sono furioso! Ho voglia di uccidere qualcuno!"  
"Si Xander, questo lo vedo da me, ma cosa è successo?"  
Poteva dirglielo? Si, in fondo Cratero era uno dei pochi con il quale avrebbe potuto parlarne tranquillamente.  
"Questa notte, l'ho passata con Efestione."  
"Ah! Chissà perché ero sicuro che c'era il suo zampino!" Le labbra si tesero nel solito grugno che rivolgeva al suo nemico/amico.  
"Si, centra, ma non come pensi tu. Questa mattina, quando lui se ne è andato... Cratero, io stavo per _ordinargli_ di rimanere con me! Capisci? Ad Efestione!"  
"A cui non riesci neanche a far fare un passo se lui non vuole!"  
"Non è questo il punto! Io non ho mai ordinato nulla ad Efestione! Non nella nostra sfera privata! Non l'ho mai neanche pensato! Io-io l'ho abbassato ad un suddito qualsiasi! Lui, la persona più importante."  
"Alessandro, credo che tu ti stia preoccupando per nulla." A volte Alessandro aveva l'abitudine di fissarsi su cose assolutamente senza importanza.  
"Poi ho chiesto a Perdicca se sono cambiato e lui mi ha dato una risposta così vaga che mi ha fatto perfettamente capire che ho centrato il segno!"  
"Dai, su, a Perdicca l'hai chiesto? Cosa volevi che ti dicesse?!"  
"Cratero, che cosa sono diventato?"  
"Un re Alessandro. Sei solo diventato un re."  
"Mio padre un giorno mi disse che essere re comportava a delle rinunce."  
"E non è forse vero Xander?"

Alessandro camminava lentamente lungo i corridoi del palazzo. Era appena stato da Rossane, ma non era stata una saggia decisione. Avevano finito per litigare e il suo umore era decisamente peggiorato.  
Oramai era quasi sera, il sole stava per finire di tramontare.  
Si sentiva così infelice e solo, come non gli capitava da tempo.  
Decise di andare dall'unica persona che avrebbe potuto dargli un po' di pace: in fondo era colpa sua se era così depresso.

Entrò silenziosamente nei suoi appartamenti, voleva fare una sorpresa ad Efestione.  
Non vi erano luci accese, quindi probabilmente era fuori a sbrigare qualche commissione.  
 _Bene_ pensò Alessandro _l'aspetterò nella sua camera_.  
Spostò le pesanti tende che separavano il letto dal resto della stanza e vide Efestione.  
Ma non era da solo.

Era in piedi, la luce lunare illuminava il volto del compagno, giocando sui suoi capelli, gemiti leggeri uscivano dalle sue labbra, causati dall'ombra nera che gli dava le spalle china sul suo collo.  
"Phai?"  
Efestione riconobbe subito la voce di Alessandro e immediatamente prese l'uomo e lo spinse verso la tenda, prima che Alessandro potesse riconoscerlo.  
"Phai?" Alessandro non aveva neanche pensato di rincorrerlo per vedere chi era, troppo sconvolto.  
"Credevo che tu fossi da Rossane." Fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire Efestione.  
"Stavamo per litigare, perciò me ne sono andato. Era da stamattina che pensavo a te, così..." ERa troppo confuso per un discorso sensato.  
"No-non me l'aspettavo." La voce quasi gli tremava. Aveva paura. Aveva veramente paura della reazione di Alessandro.  
"Da quanto tempo." Non era una domanda, era un ordine.  
"Da quanto tempo cosa?"  
"Da quanto tempo dividi il letto con-con _quello_?!" Ora stava lentamente ritornando padrone di se. Avrebbe scoperto chi era, fosse anche stata l'ultima cosa della sua vita!  
"Non sono affari tuoi." Quasi sillabate, come per mettere in chiaro che la discussione finiva lì.  
"Non sono affari miei?! Entro e ti trovo tra le braccia di un altro e dici che non sono affari miei?!"  
"Alessandro ti prego, cambiamo discorso." Aveva paura di dove l'avrebbe portato questa discussione.  
"Tu sei mio Efestione! Mio!"  
"No!!!" Uno scatto rabbioso e tutte le cose che si trovavano sulla sua scrivania, lanciate rovinosamente a terra "Io non sono tuo!!!" Efestione si sentiva scoppiare da tanta rabbia che aveva nel corpo, poteva sentire il sangue che scorreva nelle sue vene "Io non sono uno schiavo! Io non sono uno dei servetti o uno degli enuchi o chissà chi altro ti porti a letto! Io sto con te perché ti amo! Io ti amo! Ma non ti appartengo! Io sono un uomo libero!" Possibile che non riuscisse a capirlo?! "Lo vedi, lo capisci Xander che cos'è che ci ha allontanato?! Tutti ti obbediscono perché sentono di doverlo fare, io no! Io l'ho sempre fatto perché ti amo!"  
"Io sono il tuo re!" No, non capiva.  
"E' come quando eravamo piccoli Alessandro. Tutti ti facevano vincere perché eri il figlio del re. Io no. Come puoi averlo dimenticato?!" Un respiro profondo "Dici che sono tuo, bene! Ma allora tu saresti mio! E per lo stesso principio tu non dovresti avere nessun altro!"  
"Mi stai rimproverando?!"  
"Ti sto dicendo che non vedo motivi per cui io non posso avere qualcun altro con il quale dividere il mio letto. Sono un uomo Alessandro, non un asceta."  
"Sta' zitto! Non voglio sentire!"  
Un altro ordine, uno di troppo. Era così che lo considerava Alessandro, come un suddito qualsiasi a cui dare ordini.  
"Come sua maestà comanda." Efestione dovette raccogliere tutta la sua forza per continuare "Ora starò zitto, non temere. Basta, sono stufo Alessandro, processami per tradimento, fai quello che vuoi, ma basta. Me ne torno a casa. Così, non dovrai più sentirmi."  
Ecco, l'aveva detto. Quante volte l'aveva pensato, la notte, sotto le coperte, tra le braccia di un altro uomo o di una donna compiacente. Stava morendo un poco alla volta, ma come una droga, non sapeva dire basta.  
Questa volta però era troppo, era davvero troppo.

Il silenzio calò tra i due, pesante. Avevano avuto dei litigi in passato, questo era vero, ma mai così definitivi.  
"Non oseresti. Il tradimento equivale alla morte." Non aveva trovato nulla di più sensato da dire.  
"Lo sai che posso tranquillamente farlo. Non temo la morte. L'ho vista in faccia molte volte. E sai che cos'è la cosa buffa? Nel bene e nel male ha sempre avuto il tuo volto."  
"Taci! Taci!" Non voleva sentire, non voleva!  
"Ti sei spinto troppo in là! Sei andato troppo lontano! Hai finito per perdere i tuoi uomini, i tuoi amici, le persone che ti amano e anche te stesso!"  
"Perché non mi hai bloccato?! Perché non mi hai bloccato Efestione! Perché lo stai facendo solo ora?! Perché non hai cercato di convincermi prima?! Ora è troppo tardi! Ci siamo spinti troppo oltre!"  
"Pensi che sia facile stare con te?! Se avessi fatto i capricci sarei stato bollato come un amante isterico, se mi fossi imposto, come uno che approfitta della sua posizione! Pensi che non abbia sentito tutte le battutine o i commenti sarcastici alle nostre spalle?! E alla fine forse ho fatto la cosa peggiore. Ho fallito. Ho fatto ciò che ho sempre disprezzato negli altri. Mi sono inchinato più di tutti ai tuoi voleri! E sì, non ti ho protetto da te stesso. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace che ora tu stia pagando per il mio fallimento. Ma ora sono troppo stanco, troppo sfiduciato, troppo deluso, non riesco più ad andare avanti. Io torno indietro Alessandro."  
"Per dove Efestione? Per casa?" Le lacrime ormai scorrevano libere sul suo viso. "Qual è la tua casa?" Si rendeva conto che gli stava tacitamente dando il permesso di andarsene.  
"Non lo so Alessandro. Non ho mai trovato una risposta a questa domanda."

Le ore passarono senza che quasi Alessandro se ne accorgesse.  
Pensieri, ricordi, congetture, sogni, tutto gli scorreva davanti come un fiume, ma Efestione, era sempre al centro dei suoi pensieri.  
Come poteva esistere Achille senza Patroclo? Come poteva esistere Alessandro senza Efestione?  
Iniziò a riflettere su quello che aveva fatto, su quello che non aveva fatto, sui suoi errori, ma nulla. Tutto lo riportava ad Efestione!  
L'alba l'accolse che ancora vagava per i suoi giardini.  
L'alba... conoscendolo, Efestione sarebbe di sicuro partito subito, alle prime luci del giorno. O forse era già partito, chissà. L'unica cosa certa era che se l'avesse lasciato partire, così, senza chiarirsi, l'avrebbe perduto per sempre.  
Doveva tentare.

Corse come un pazzo, incurante di ciò che travolgeva, fino alle scuderie.  
Lì vi era Efestione come pronto per un viaggio. Ebbe un tuffo al cuore. Fino all'ultimo sperava in una sfuriata passeggera. Che stupido, Efestione nel bene o nel male, faceva sempre quello che diceva.  
Lo raggiunse che stava dando le ultime disposizioni ai suoi servi sui suoi averi, il cavallo già pronto per la partenza.  
"Efestione!"  
Tutti i servi si prostrano ai suoi piedi non appena lo videro arrivare.  
Efestione tacque, immobile.  
"Come puoi rinunciare al nostro sogno?" Aveva mille cose da dirgli, ma non trovò nulla di meglio.  
"Non è mai stato il mio sogno Alessandro. E' sempre stato il tuo. Il mio unico sogno... sei sempre stato tu. Solo tu." Abbassò gli occhi, quasi a vergognarsi di quello che aveva detto. Si girò e finì di preparare il cavallo per la partenza.  
Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Alessandro si fermò a riflettere sulle sue priorità. Si trattava di fare una scelta. La più importante forse che avesse mai dovuto prendere. E doveva farla da solo, in quel preciso istante.  
Lasciò che la rabbia, la delusione, il senso di tradimento, che avevano guidato le sue azioni fino a quel momento sparissero. Lasciò che per una volta fosse il cuore a comandare la sua vita.  
"Aspetta Efestione." Fu appena un sussurro, ma l'altro lo sentì ugualmente, girandosi. "Vengo anch'io con te. Torno indietro anch'io."  
Il cuore di Phai, perse un battito a quelle parole.  
"Alessandro, questo non risolverà la situazione." Non era per questa che se ne andava.  
"Zitto! Non capisci quello che ti sto dicendo?! Rinuncio a tutto! Ti sto dicendo che tu sei più importante del mio sogno! Più importante di tutto! Io-" Come poteva trasmettergli quello che provava? "Non posso andare avanti se tu non ci sei, non avrebbe senso." Forse parlava più a se stesso, che a lui. "Tu hai detto che ti sto trattando come un servo. Bene Efestione, ora ti sto mettendo sopra i miei sogni." Efestione riconobbe quello sguardo, lo sguardo del suo Achille. Lo stava sfidando e lo stava pregando nello stesso tempo. "La scelta è solo tua ora."  
Alessandro poteva vedere gli occhi di Efestione lucidi per le lacrime trattenute, combattuto.  
Delicatamente prese le sue mani tra le proprie.  
"Tu giurasti che mi avresti seguito fino ai confini del mondo, ma anch'io l'ho fatto. Ho giurato che ti avrei seguito. Phai, io ti seguirò, ovunque tu andrai. Sarò sempre con te, magari tu neanche non mi vedrai, ma ti seguirò, anche se tu non lo vorrai." Portò le mani del suo compagno al volto, e prese a depositarvi piccoli baci.  
"Be' se la metti così, credo di poter rimandare la mia partenza di qualche giorno."  
Alessandro sentì che un nuvolo di farfalle volava dentro di se. Lentamente separò le mani di Efestione e le portò ai propri lati, in modo da costringerlo ad avvicinarsi a lui.  
"Questo non può che farmi piacere."  
Non gl'importava che tutti vedessero il loro bacio, il resto del mondo poteva che sparire per quello che valeva.

"Oddio, sono folle, sono folle di gelosia! Baci anche lui così così?!"  
"Smettila. Ti sembra il momento?" Come poteva farsi venire questi pensieri mentre stavano facendo l'amore? "Io non ti chiedo che cosa fai a letto con Rossane o con Bagoa."  
"Non avrò pace finché non avrò scoperto chi è!"  
"Sei paranoico."  
"Tu non mi capisci! Tu mi rinfacci le persone con le quali vado a letto, ma tu li conosci, sai chi sono! E' una sensazione che ti porta alla pazzia essere gelosi di qualcuno che non sai chi è!"  
"Alessandro, basta parlare degli altri. Oggi esistiamo solo io e te, solo noi due in tutto l'universo." Poi aggiunse dolcemente. "Mio Achille."  
"Mio Patroclo."  
E dopo molto tempo, furono veramente soli in quel letto, il resto del mondo solo un ricordo.

Sentiva il respiro pesante del compagno sul suo petto, stava lentamente scivolando nel sonno.  
"Sai una cosa Phai?"  
"Mmmm…?" Forse non lo stava veramente sentendo, ma non aveva importanza.  
"Sei tu la mia casa. La mia unica casa." E mentre passava le dita tra i suoi capelli, ricordò una discussione con il suo maestro, sul significato di casa.  
"Mmnmn..." Sì, non c'erano dubbi, stava già dormendo.  
Nel buio della notte, lo strinse ancora di più a se, coprendolo meglio con il lenzuolo. Quel caldo opprimente era veramente sfinente: che postaccio. Era decisamente ora di tornare a casa.  
La pelle di Efestione a contatto con la sua, gli trasmetteva piacevoli brividi lungo il corpo, ma non di desiderio, quello ormai era soddisfatto, ma di quel piacevole tepore che poteva provare il bambino tra le braccia della mamma, la sensazione di essere amato. Questa sensazione era qualcosa di speciale, loro soltanto.  
I rumori della notte l'accompagnarono nel sonno.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho iniziato questa fic non avendo una linea temporale ben precisa, anche se qui Alessandro ha già sposato Rossane, ha già Bagoa, è già arrivato ad un punto di rottura con i suoi uomini, ha già ucciso Clito il nero, ecc... Semplicemente volevo mettere in relazione Alessandro ed Efestione, non mi sono molto curata del contesto nel quale li ho fatti interagire. Infatti storicamente il palazzo dove ho ambientato la fic potrebbe essere quello di Taxiles, sovrano indiano che ospitò Alessandro, ma sempre storicamente fu dopo lo scontro con il Re Poro che Alessandro decise di tornare indietro (grazie Flora per queste informazioni)


End file.
